


Where The Sex Shop Leads Us

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Daryl Dixon, Bottom Rick Grimes, Calling an ass a pussy basically, Demeaning insults, Dildos, Fluff, M/M, Past Childhood Abuse, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Ruined Orgasms, Sex Toys, Sounding, Spanking, Submissive Daryl Dixon, Top Negan, Top Shane Walsh, cockcage, dominant Negan, elbow fisting, mention of death by cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Shane and Rick visit a sex shop for the first time but things turn interesting when Negan invites them back to his house for a demo with his puppy Daryl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicLUVLiv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicLUVLiv/gifts).



> I hope you like it. Did I go too far yet?
> 
> *I’d apologize to the public but first I have to apologize to myself for this trash.

“I don’t get why we have to do this.” Rick pulled on the collar of his shirt, it suddenly felt too tight.

“Hey, it’s okay no one’s gonna judge us in there.”

“That’s what you say.” Rick exhaled, the choking feeling in his chest increasing.

“What’s the other option huh? Keep shoving lube bottles and deodorant up your ass to get you off?”

That was fine by Rick and he smiled thinking about their hard fuck just last night. “It works well enough and your dick.”

“Hey.” Shane clasped his hand. “I’m gonna be there the whole time with you huh? I heard it’s gay friendly too so we will be fine.”

Swallowing he looked up into the rearview mirror and wiped the sweat from his curls, he loved Shane, his boyfriend of six years and best friend of nearly forty. He had never let him down.

“Okay.”

“Okay!” Shane fist pumped the air.

When his boyfriend came around and opened the door and took his hand Rick felt maybe he would be alright.

Shane knew how Rick was so he chose a Thursday at two pm, it was the slowest business hours and he was relieved when the doorbell chimed to see the sex shop was empty of customers and only a man wearing a leather jacket was at the counter.

“Welcome.” The man greeted them but didn't look up.

“Let’s start with the small stuff.” Shane suggested.

Rick’s eyes widened at Shane picking the extra large basket but he followed behind watching as Shane chose their favorite brand lube then sniffed some flavored stuff.

“Pineapple coconut. I think it will taste good.”

When the lube was offered to him for a whiff he sniffed it and smiled timidly watching it be added to the cart. His boyfriend was obviously more comfortable, swaying down an aisle with confidence adding a pair of heavy duty cuffs which Rick didn't understand because the pink fluffy ones worked just fine as well as their work ones.

“Oh shit!” Shane pulled on the chains of a wooden X complete with a manican, it was creepy as fuck seeing the prop chained in the middle of a brightly lit store but Shane smirked at him before adding a restraint system to their basket.

“Intend to buy out the store?” Rick whispered.

“We live an hour away, might as well make it worth our time.” Shane hissed back adding more to the basket.

Rick swallowed thickly then started to cough. All the saliva in his mouth disappeared when he looked down at the end cap of the aisle. Shane was already there reading a package. Butt Pounder it read, it was a red plug with big bold writing proclaiming it was five pounds weight, it stared back at him in a taunt.

He wanted to say let’s go because if that was the starting point who knew what came next but spit coated his tongue again when Shane hit his back then rubbed it before taking his hand. “Hey this is going to be a better selection that online huh? You got this.”

Rick nodded feeling his heart warm when Shane made no move to walk down before he was ready. They had safe words though they didn't get too kinky and Shane never took him further than he could go so he nodded taking the first few steps alone before he was joined.

There was so many butt plugs. Steel, plastic, large, and small and he wondered where the dildos were, the vibrators and as he looked over the aisles he realized they had more to go and that all this aisle carried was plugs.

Now he saw the shop wasn’t lying when it stated it was the largest sex shop in the state of Georgia and it wasn't even in Atlanta.

Shane picked up a large steel plug then put it back to inspect at larger plastic one. 

“Have any ideas what you want baby?” 

It was too many choices, why wasn’t a decent size one enough? Why did they have to have jewels and those jewels were not even the same. Tear dropped, hearts, rounded, clear, and colored. His mind almost dizzied as he just shrugged and picked up a five inch one with a three inch width and hesitantly put it in the cart.

“We don't have to get a plug, I just want you to like what you pick out.”

“It’s great.” Rick replied just ready to bolt out the door and have a shampoo bottle up his ass to call it a day.

Shane shrugged and Rick stopped at the next aisle taking in an unicorn dildo, it was too large for any ass. He was sure of that, it was swirled with rainbow colors and looked like it had glitter mixed into the mold and on top of that it wasn’t even smooth but had large ridges like a unicorns horn with the head of it much larger than the rest. No way was he ready for it but he started to twitch just imagining the head of it popping in and out of his tight rim and assaulting his prostate.

“Maybe we will work our way up to that one.” Shane suggested seeing Rick getting excited.

Rick nodded and wasn’t able to stop himself from kneeling like he did many nights at home to touch the display.

“Oh I see we have a brave little puppy today!” Someone belted out.

Rick yelped snatching his hand back like a kid with their paws in a candy dish and he pressed further into Shane but didn't stand up.

The man placed his hands up in surrender and stepped back. “I wasn’t trying to scare ya.”

“I’m Negan the shop owner, I was just making sure everything was going well with your shopping but from the looks of it it’s a first time.”

Shane pet Rick’s hair letting him slink in deeper into his legs. “He’s just a little nervous.”

Negan nodded his head and spoke softer. “Well if you called me beforehand then I could have made it a bit easier on you.”

Negan walked away. 

Rick hugged onto Shane.”Let’s go.”

“Easy. He’s not going to do anything Rick, he was trying to help.”

Negan came back and rattled a container stretching it out to Shane. He smiled as he opened it and fed Rick a tiny chocolate chip cookie relishing in a pink tongue darting out to lick across his palm before he took it.

“I closed the store so you can shop how you want to. It’s usually something a prefer a call for, give my other customers notice but I’ll allow it just this once.”

“Thanks.” Shane pet Rick’s curls.

With that Negan left them alone. Rick stood up eventually but he just nodded staying mute as Shane cruised down a few aisles.

Shane chastised himself for not doing enough research, Rick wasn't enjoying himself and if he has given Negan notice he could let Rick be at peace, they could have truly stopped together.

The basket was full but could have been fuller and he left the final aisle deciding the kink aisle needed to wait. Rick pulled on his shirt when he went back down the plug aisle.

“Shane let’s go, we have enough.”

“Do you get to tell me when we have enough?” Shane hush whispered, his disappointment and anger bleeding out.

“No sir.” Rick fiddled with his fingers looking down.

They stepped down further, Rick keeping behind him at an even distance. Rick pouted when Shane read the back of a plug but when he saw Negan again he froze. A shaggy haired man was following behind Negan, he had a collar and a leash attached to him. He walked directly behind Negan but smiled when he saw Rick.

“This is Daryl.”

The man waved and Rick stared in awe at the tiny bone tag that read his name.

“Why don’t the puppies play while we finish up here?”

Negan grabbed Daryl’s face and kissed him, running his fingers across the shiny black leather of his collar then took the leash off.

“Daryl go play with?”

“Rick.” Shane supplied and nudged his boyfriend.

Daryl walked to Shane then smiled up at Negan. “Hands?”

Rick arched his eyebrows trying to decipher it, Negan smiled and smacked Daryl's ass. “Sure my cute little baby since you asked, you can hold his hand. That is if Shane agrees.”

“That’s fine.” Shane replied.

Daryl took Rick’s hand and pulled him off marching past the counter of the shop.

Rick looked around the small room Daryl lead him to, it had a pile of blankets in the corner and dog toys. He scrunched his eyes up at the small puppy crate near and a food bowl. Then on the other side he saw a small fridge and a table, with full size chairs. A deck of cards was splayed out.

“Snack?” Daryl offered.

Rick saw a bag of pretend puppy treats on top of the fridge and wondered if Daryl would offer him one of those but he saw him open the fridge and pull out two juice boxes and bags of sliced apples. A chair was offered to him before Daryl sat down.

“That’s where you nap?” Rick pointed to the pallet on the floor judging.

He was glad Shane wasn’t like that, he still wanted to be a person.

“You wouldn’t get it.” Daryl said without looking back. “He gives me everything I need like yours does. If I want that side I get it, if not I stay on this side.” Daryl tapped on the table.

“You’re too new to this.” Daryl grumbled.

Everyone always judged him, even over half of the customers that came in.

Deciding it was best to change the subject Rick shuffled the cards. “Lets play.”

Meanwhile outside in the shop Shane looked over the toys while Negan gave him a run over of each item he looked into.

“Torpedo 180?”

“That’s the good stuff.” Negan took the package and gripped it in his hands. “Eight inches long, four inches girth and it rotates. One eighty one way then rotates back the other way, it drives Daryl wild.”

“I think I’m in over my head. Rick would run if he saw that thing.”

“Nonsense. You just have to let him see it’s not going to hurt, Rick is skittish like my Daryl. He needs you to reassure him you know what you’re doing, that you will never give him pain, only pleasure. Once you do that you can be poking in his ass with a lead pipe and it’s gonna be easy peasy. Trust Shane, that’s what it’s all about.”

“Yeah let me just put on some loving porn, all smooth a fluffy with a side of ass spanking and extreme anal insertion.” Shane scoffed, he had been looking but all the porn online was either fluff or too bdsm.

“If you want...me and Daryl can give you two a little show…”

Shane looked up at him as Negan winked and put the toy in the cart.

“You're serious,”

“I am.”

Negan knocked on the door and Rick watched him open it up. Shane was behind the shop owner looking over him and into the room. Daryl had been biting on his cuticles and nails the past few minutes getting antsy but no matter what Rick said he didn’t calm down or talk as much as he had been.

“Come in.” 

Only when Daryl invited Negan in did he enter, he rubbed Daryl's ear and gave him a peck on the cheek.

“Cigarette?” Daryl asked hopeful.

Negan looked at his watch. “Shit Daryl, sorry I lost track of time. Sure, you two keep calm and I’ll be back.”

Shane didn’t understand why the man had to follow Daryl out to smoke but they were in no hurry.

“Winning?” Shane asked looking down at the cards.

“No, he’s beat my ass every hand and he’s not cheating.”

“Dang someone who can get the drop on you?”

Rick nodded. Shane looked over to the side wall. “Shit.”

“Daryl's happy is all I know.”

Outside Daryl smoked his cigarette sucking in greedily, it had been too long a week and his Birthday was coming up, the memories of his pa were always worse then, It didn't matter growing up that he got no gifts, that was expected but when he started to get Birthday licks or a nice cake for once that was smashed in his face as his pa laughed, being locked in the closet...He shuddered at all the bad memories stuck in his head. 

“Stop thinking Daryl.” Negan licked up his neck.

He groaned when Negan jiggled his caged cock. He calmed when Negan pushed him against the wall and bumped his chest to his forcing him to breath. Looking away he ignored those concerned eyes that always peered into his soul, knew his every thought no matter how deeply buried. He smoked his cigarette blowing it in Negan’s face just to piss him off.

“You know I don’t like that shit, Unless you want to to be sounded tonight, too early in the week you better stop.”

Looking away with guilt he exhaled when Negan rubbed his hand.

“You may have to anyway. We’re gonna have company.”

“Them?”

Negan shook his head yes. “Shane wants to see how some of the stuff works, it’s the best way. Usually gets me steady customers plus Rick looks like he needs a friend.”

“He doesn’t understand.” Daryl spat.

“Hey.” Negan slapped his cheek but not hard. “He’s new to this, I give him another four months of shopping and seeing your perky ass get off and he will be napping right next to you in the puppy pile.”

“Mine!” Daryl roared.

“Watch it. Does puppy ever do what he doesn’t want to? Including sharing?”

Ever since Negan gave him a home he hadn’t so he hugged onto him. 

“Stop being a little jealous shit, you’re no alpha pup you know. Pissing and shitting on your territory was never your place.”

Rick and Shane watched as the two reintered and Negan took the basket ringing it up. Two hundred and seventy two dollars seemed like a lot but it should cost more, he knew two items were fifty dollars apiece, maybe they were on sell.

“Eight o’clock, bring the good wine. We eat first and bring your toys, I don’t share.” Negan told them as he wrote his address on the back of the receipt.

“Yes sir.” Shane caught himself saying. It wasn’t his style.

Negan laughed and winked at him before following him to the door to change the sign over to open once more.

Rick looked both ways like they were being watched and shoved the bags in the trunk as Shane got in the car and looked over the receipt quickly seeing he wasn’t charged for everything.

“Let’s explore the town while we wait.” Shane suggested.  
—-————————————————————-  
Shane knocked, Rick fumbled with his knuckles, counting to calm himself down. He was a deputy and this was a bad idea, he reminded himself of his concealed weapon ready to pounce if Negan was psycho though he appeared charming and not at all deranged.

The door opened and Negan greeted them with a too firm handshake taking the wine to the kitchen and placing on the counter before he stirred a sauce.

“Smells amazing.” Shane started staring at Daryl who stayed in perfect posture, his arms behind his head and torso stretched wide.

“Authentic chicken alfredo and italian glazed steamed broccoli, I do nothing halfway do I Daryl?”

“No sir.” Daryl looked straight ahead.

“What made you open a sex shop?” Shane was good at making conversation.

“Well it’s cheaper with everything I want to try but it was mainly a fuck you to my old man. He was dying of cancer and well I hated his guts. He never approved of my lifestyle which was grand because well he left my mother for a hooker. I guess he thought he was living the apple pie life and I was the abomination.”

“Asshole.”

“Damn right.” Negan agreed with Shane.

“It’s okay though, it’s good money. My mom got to retire early, I take care of her, take care of Daryl. That’s all it takes to make me happy.”

They chatted on, Daryl finally pulling on Negan’s shirt and getting the go ahead to chew on some gross looking red plastic dog bone.

“Floors cleaner than a hospital.” Was all Negan explained as he threw it down.

Rick watched awhile, Daryl would push his ass up against the lower cabinets or try to hump Negan’s front. Negan would reprimand him and he would whine but stop for a bit to chew. Rick started to wonder if the toy was somehow nice, Daryl appeared soothed as he chewed and licked at it.

The conversation become white noise, he was almost sleepy as he watched comfortably. He sighed when he dropped down to his knees and brought his palms to the floor pushing all four limbs together and nestling into Shane’s leg.

Shane’s broad hand raking through his curls had him practically purring. Seeing his boyfriend like that always made Shane rock hard but he kept it together as he continued talking.

“He always do that once home?”

“Home yes, when visiting others never. He must be comfortable.”

“He won't get any judgement here.”

Shane thought it was stupid that Negan reassured him of that but he supposed he was being a good host.

“Hey what are you?” Negan fussed when Daryl started a crawling run out the kitchen but he didn't follow.

Daryl wanted to help his new friend out and crawled to the laundry room and pulled open a lower cabinet pulling out Snuggie his favorite stuffed sheep before he found a packaged rubber bone. It was green and so pretty, a part of him screamed it was his but after seeing that Rick was curious he knew it would also calm him down. He was looking forward to it but oh well.

Negan had his spoon out ready to whack Daryl with it but froze when Daryl slowly crawled to Rick with a packaged bone. Just as quickly as he dropped it in front of Rick he was back in his place chewing on his red bone.

“Good boy sharing, I may just let you cum tonight.”

Shane picked it up scoffing internally, there was no way Rick would want this. “Thanks uh Daryl.”

The man ignored him chewing on the jelly bone and groaning. The purple dong would be better but Negan said to keep it classy with guests.

“Go ahead open it.” Negan said as he stirred the noodles.

Shane didn't want to waste the treat but opened it, saying no to Negan even politely wasn’t something he felt he could do. The crinkling of the package had Rick perking up and looking at it, he cocked his head as it was opened. Shane inspected the simple treat seeing if it could somehow chock his boy. A palm to his knee had him looking up into pretty blues, Rick’s head stretched and swallowing thickly he brought the toy down, offering it to his boyfriend. He blinked when the bone was snagged from his mouth too quickly. Rick chewed on an end then licked across it, his posture becoming less posed and he laid down on his belly licking at it.

“Huh.” Shane was bewildered.

“Didn't take long. Seems Daryl's gonna have a puppy friend.”

Hearing his name Daryl crawled slowly on his belly towards Rick sniffing his bone before licking Rick’s face and laying across from him to chew his toy.

“I don’t even know what that means.” Shane admitted.

“Don’t overthink it Shane, go with the flow.” Negan turned the sauce lower and assessed the couple. 

They were damn hot, had nothing on his Daryl but damn.

Dinner was wonderful, Shane would be lying if he didn’t say it was the best meal he had in a long while. His cooking was decent but Rick’s was completely shit, on long shifts where Rick was free they resorted to boxed macaroni or hamburger helper because anything else would have the fire fighters rolling in.

Shane lowered a piece of bread into Rick’s bowl. After Rick’s posture turned neater at Negan’s urging for Shane to show dominance he apologized and straightened up but the bone barely left his teeth to speak. 

Dinner was announced ready and Daryl crawled to a chair waiting for his food. Rick looked over to the dining room and back at his bone watching with was an internal debate. Negan simply returned to the kitchen and got two fancy dog bowls and filled them up at the table before scooping alfredo for both him and Shane.

“Puppies served first.” Negan replied.

When they sat down Shane saw that Daryl hadn’t eaten yet and Rick seemed to be taking his cue so once Negan patted his partners head and told him to eat up Rick looked up at Shane. He started to get aroused seeing those blue eyes peer up to his waiting for permission.

“Time to eat.” Shane told him and stabbed at his own plate and Rick leaned down a little wobbly and untrained to eat at his dish.

After that Rick observed Daryl, watched how his body spread out to get to his food and after shifting somewhat he got better at it.

“What about water?” Shane asked seeing no water dish.

“That’s hard as shit, I’m always scared Daryl’s going to breath in some through his nose and asphyxiate. It’s best he relies on me to quench his thirst.”

Like an explanation Daryl put his head on Negan’s thigh and waited for the wine glass to greet his lips. He sipped then went back down to his food. They were halfway through dinner before Rick nosed at his knee and took his first sip of wine.

After dinner Negan instructed the pups to play and Shane followed watching Negan wash a few dishes before his joined in with a towel to dry them off.

“You cook and wash the dishes?”

“It’s my job to keep the home straight, take care of Daryl so yes. When he’s having better days he does help though.”

“Better days?” Shane asked.

Negan didn't look up as he plunged a wine glass into soapy water. 

“Daryl loves puppy play but when he’s stressed he resorts to it more. Right now that’s what he is so he sleeps a lot, does what he damn well pleases and I spoil him. Most nights right now there’s no talking, socialization. He’s a pup and I’m his master.” Negan explained.

“Is is wrong for Rick to be doing this as well?”

Suddenly Shane thought maybe a certain headspace was what made you do this and maybe Rick appeared to be a copycat, some sad man trying to be what he wasn't.

“Wrong? Is that what you're saying Shane? Don’t get me wrong, Daryl's had a shit childhood but that’s not what makes him sink to the floor for me, chew on his toys. It’s what makes him happy. Did you not see Rick’s happy glint when he got his own bone? If he is happy and consents then it’s okay.

They talked on. Shane learned a lot about Negan, he was a talker. He liked to brag but it didn't sound like inflated air what he said about growing up and his store. The man cursed a lot but his tongue laced velvety words that were deep and precise that made you listen and never think it was a bland story. Not that it was.

Shane only asked a little about what he and Rick’s lifestyle was becoming, feeling a little overwhelmed and not sure what to ask. He found out his safe words and nonverbal gestures for Rick to do when gagged were correct. The little part of his mind that nagged that he might be fucking Rick up dissipated by Negan’s explanations.

“Now to the serious stuff. How was Rick’s past? Did he have a loving home? Is he always emotionally stable?”

It seemed intrusive but Shane answered knowing there had to be a need.

“His parents were good people up until his dad left home and never bothered showing back up. He works as a deputy like me and yeah, I think he’s a little down sometimes but we don't talk about it.”

“Probably somewhat depressed but that’s it?” Negan needed confirmation.

“Yes.”

“Okay that’s fucking great, what I like to hear. I don't have any restrictions in the room. You two can touch and stare, kiss. Fuck we can go all orgy if we want to but my only rule is Daryl's got scars, a lot of them. You do not gawk, do not ask about them or make him feel uncomfortable. They don't fucking exist and if you acknowledge them both your asses are gone and I better never see you again okay?”

“Okay.” Shane answered feeling guilty though he had no reason.

“Okay good. Get your boy in here and we will talk a little then head upstairs.”

Only Negan followed him out. Talked him through snapping Rick out of his puppy space as he guided Daryl into talking and standing again. 

“Now Daryl go upstairs and get into position.”

Rick frowned listening to Negan explain how he should react to Daryl then it was lots of instructions. The same verbal safe words and non verbal gestures if he was ready to stop. Rick was surprised to find he may or may not join in and that they would go with the flow.

The stairs appeared long wrapping around surprisingly a lot of hung pictures of Negan and Daryl, some older woman Negan told them was his mom. The walls were bright surrounded by dark cherry wood and the lights bright and Rick judged himself for thinking the whole house would be a sex dungeon.

The room they stepped into was large, the walls a soft blue with a lot of dresser drawers and yes, items hung on the wall. It wasn’t suffocating though even as he saw the same wooden X in the corner and he looked up into a simple but elegant chandelier as they skipped over a few beds which he found odd.

Daryl was undressed leaning over a small table, both hands on his cheeks prying them apart. A large diameter of pale purple contrasting with his somehow very tan ass. Negan pushed on it hearing the other grunt.

“Daryl always stays plugged. Hell on the weekends I have to make him dress and promise goodies to get him to let me pull is fox plug out. Isn’t that right dear?”

“Yes sir.”

Negan hit the plug a few times rather hard but Daryl groaned and spread his legs further. Both Shane and Rick watched in awe as Negan pulled a wide plug halfway out Daryl’s ass then slammed it back in. 

“Like that?” Negan asked Daryl, his arms caressing over several nasty scars.

“Yes sir.” Daryl rasped and grunted and the plug pulled out slightly and back in.

“Push it out baby.”

Daryl strained but pushed out, after long minutes the toy fell to the floor with a heavy thud. Negan put a black glove on and rubbed over Daryl’s gaping hole.

“Up on the table.”

Negan helped him a little as he got up on it and backed up. Shane bit his lip and Rick twitched in his pants watching Daryl’s hole pucker with no control. Negan put on a second glove and pumped lube into his hands, coating both thickly in white.

“Well most times I’m trying to sell products and well a hand is free.” Negan balled on into a fist in show and smirked. “But I think you two are special and…well this semen lube is costly.” The man laughed.

Rick didn’t think he would like to look this open but he saw how Shane grunted when Negan pumped a dollop of white lube right into Daryl’s ass as he tilted the man down lower and his ass higher. The lube slipped down and out of sight and Rick squeezed his legs.

Negan snapped at his glove and looked at them with approval.

“Shane behind me in the dresser get your boy a cock ring.”

That was easy enough to find and already knowing how it went Shane didn't bat an eye when Negan pumped on a little lube onto his hands to coat the ring before he went to Rick.

“We don't need a show quite yet do we Daryl?” Negan asked not looking back as Shane got Rick situated.

Rick’s heavy cock throbbed and leaked heavy in his hands. Shane kissed him once on the lips meeting Rick’s eyes as he slipped the ring on. Rick was comfortable he could see and damn it was hard not to just fuck into him but they turned again watching as Negan pushed a hand deep into Daryl's hole and pulled it out. Negan’s shiny gloves and all that lube in Daryl's ass had Shane wishing he had gotten his own cock ring.

A string of lube pulled away with Negan’s glove from Daryl’s ass as his hand retreated. He hit Daryl's ass, Rick hoped he could take that eventually because Daryl was enjoying it. Then a motion started of Negan shoving one hand then the other into Daryls ass, twisting them quickly before pulling a hand out and the other in. Rock watched in fascination intrigued as the tag of Daryl’s collar gleaned, the only thing he still wore.

Daryl was caged but the silver contraction started to coat with precum as he pushed his ass back.

“Look how ripe you are baby.” Negan cooed. “That’s right you can’t see but you love how rock hard you're making me right?”

Daryl moaned out a yes, scratching at a nipple.

“Nah ah.” Negan reprimanded with a slap to his ass. 

“Basic rule, he doesn't give himself pleasure. That’s my job.” Negan smacked Daryl's ass again before shoving his hand in further.

The gloves came off and it was too soon for Shane’s liking.

“Show them your cage sweetheart.”

Negan washed his hands while Daryl sat up. His scars didn't phase them as their curiosity was all on the cock cage. Daryl's dick was wide and long and they stared at it all red and angry. Rick knew a little about cages from a secret google search he had done but this one looked different.

Negan came back to Daryl’s side and kissed his ear before his fingers probed into the spaces between the cage. He touched the flaccid flesh, tapping on the tip of it causing Daryl to grunt. 

“You're not getting out for real for a long time babe but lets let them see.”

The cage was unlocked and taken off slowly. Rick started to see why it looked unusual as the large gage of a catheter pulled away with the cage, the center of it wide and large.

Daryl started to harden instantly, his slit deep and open. He seeped when Negan pressed his finger down to one joint, thrusting his fingers shallowly in and out of Daryl's piss hole. Negan proceeded to stroke Daryl and twisted his wrist around his engorged head. Daryl’s knuckles turned white as he gripped the table panting loudly and just like that Daryl whined because Negan stopped completely.

A substance was smeared down his shaft and Daryl looked off put.

“Cooling gel, it’s gonna shrink him right up to go back in. He prefers ice.” Negan said.

The cage slipped back in, Shane and Rick observing with wonder as the lock went back into place. 

“Is ice better?” Shane asked.

“Gels quicker to get him soft, colder too but at the same time my Daryl likes a ruined orgasm to be slow don't ya babe? He likes my hands rubbing his thighs, kissing him soft as I rub ice all over his good bits getting him nice and soft for his cage.”

Daryl nodded a yes like he’d been asked a string of questions and leaned in for a sweet kiss. Any reservations Shane had that Negan loved the man like he loved Rick dissolved.

“Now I know Rick is curious about a little something.”

Negan walked around until he found the dresser he was looking for and pulled out a dragon dildo. The white of Ric’s eyes widened then turned black when he saw that this dildo was even longer and a bit wider than the one he saw.

“Ricky would need to warm up to the regular size one but my online store offers some larger selections for greedy asses like my Daryl's.”

“Position.”

Daryl already looked ready but waited for Negan to instruct him and hopped back on the table. Negan plunged two fingers into his ass, they looked small as if Daryl's widened hole could take more. He teased Daryl's rim before thrusting the toy in, it’s head pushed in effortlessly though it did look like a tight fit. Daryl hummed and pushed back

“More baby?”

At the “yes sir” Negan pushed the toy in halfway and pulled it out to lube it more. With hardly any work it laid nestled in Daryl's ass, a colorful base all that Rick could see. Daryl groaned when it was pulled out and back in, slippery squelches made as Negan kept adding more and more lube.

“Rare treat Daryl!” Negan slapped his ass and smirked.

He pushed Daryl up with no words. Negan slammed the dildo down hard on the table. 

“I love doing the work. Making Daryl’s greedy ass take it all in but show them baby. Show them how in a few months Rick could work this dildo like a champ!”

Daryl blushed slightly and bit his lip hoisting himself up and over the toy. With physical finesse he pushed his ass down taking in just the head, his caged dick bouncing as he moaned. Negan played with his flaccid cock as he pushed down further.

“Only need a pussy hole when you have no dick right?”

Negan slapped his dick then his leg in the first crude remark he made to his lover.

It made Daryl spasm as he froze halfway down on the toy. 

“Breath baby. Just breathe and stop.”

Halfway down on his toy Daryl grunted as Negan pet his knee. Rick’s wet boxers turned wetter at the sight and hearing Negan’s words.

“Shane. Ricky here might be a little offended by that so proceed with caution but my boy here just had a ruined orgasm by that.

Negan whistled. “Sweet and rude right baby?”

Sweat trickled down Daryl’s abdomen and he groaned.

“Come on now! Fuck it like you mean it!”

Then Daryl was pushing his ass down and fucking harder, rotating his hips as he was fully submerged. Shane kissed Rick’s feverish lips as he groaned at Daryl’s actions.

“Now I want you to get back into my favorite spot and that toy better not slip out your ass once or there will be consequences.”

Daryl slowly worked on the small width of the table, pausing to push the toy back into his loosened hole. He shivered as he pushed it in deeper and backed up on the table not once letting the toy fall out or having his feet leave the furniture.

“Good boy.” Negan yanked his hair and pushed his fingers down into the silver cage making Daryl jolt and grunt.

Shane squeezed on Rick’s hand watching Negan spank Daryl’s ass in a series of hard smacks as he pushed the large toy in and out of his hole. Daryl withered and squirmed, his stomach panting in arousal before he looked into Rick’s eyes with a look of fulfillment. 

“Push it out baby.” 

When Negan said that Shane pulled Rick to him to get a better view as Daryl strained and pushed the toy out. It fell to the floor and Negan pumped creamy lube onto his fingers and rubbed across Daryl’s parted hole, the ring of his rim swollen and his insides a bright red.

“Want me to rub your pussy?”

“Yes sir.” Daryl’s broken voice begged.

Negan’s fingers rubbed across the abused hole, two fingers slipping in halfway and not looking like enough yet Daryl moaned out and pushed his ass back. Negan spanked a cheek.

“Come on now, spread your ass.”

Daryl's hands shakily came back to his ass and parted it exposing more of his tender insides and Negan groaned.

“That’s right, finger it like the bitch you are.”

Daryl’s stomach dipped as he he pressed fingers from both his hands into his hole and moaned out. He withered like he tried to cum again.

“Stop!” Negan screamed and slapped his ass.

“Think he’s had enough?” Negan turned to the two men.

Rick thought he probably did though he hadn’t collapsed on the table like he had with Shane for much less but Shane took in Daryl’s body, how he looked their way almost begging for more. His eyes not hazed over in sleepiness or his face drenched with sweat.

“I think he can take more.” Shane assessed.

“Damn right his pussy isn’t done. Want to feel it?”

Shane knew the question was for him, Rick and him had been together for years now and not once had he touched another man. He thought of threesomes but was too possessive, even with what Negan was showing him he didn't think he would like Negan touching his boy so how was it right for him to touch Daryl even if both of them agreed and had that type of relationship?

“No I’m good.” He replied not really sad that he wouldn’t touch Daryl’s abused hole.

“That’s fine. Rick want to know what it feels like?”

Negan never let a submissive touch his property but Rick looked intrigued and a little scared. He wanted to know what he was really thinking.

“No, no sir.” Rick stammered out shyly.

“Well fuck you got any questions before we continue?”

Rick took a step towards Daryl’s head. It was a big no no in Negan’s book. He wasn’t supposed to approach without permission but the look on Rick’s face was all concern.

“Does it hurt?”

Shane thought maybe he was in over his head but Daryl stretched out an arm looking to Negan for permission. When the man nodded he took Rick’s hand.

“Feels good Rick, you just have to work up to it.”

It was brazen but Daryl took Rick’s hand and guided him back telling him to touch the ripe and puckered flesh of his hole.

“Shit’s nasty and tasty as fuck!” Negan bragged and went to get another toy.

Rick touched across is hole and pressed two fingers in, not sexually but probing. Daryl's juicy hole was wet and heated but looked fine, no bleeding nor tearing.

Negan came back and gently shoved Rick back. A small wooden paddle and large anal beads were deposited on the table.

“You two are still learning but in my book Shane that was an offense. Rick should have asked your permission before approaching Daryl and touching his sweet ass. My boy should have asked my permission before getting Rick to touch him right?”

“Yes sir.” Daryl said a bit too cocky.

“But the difference is Daryl wanted me to spank his ass, his infraction was welcomed. No one gets to reprimand Rick but you and it’s your choice if what he does is wrong or right but from my angle it is. Got me?”

“Yes sir.” Shane felt that was a bit harsh, he figured there were varying degrees in these types of relationships.

“But for some it wouldn’t matter right?” He didn't want to sound stupid but also wanted to understand better.

“Of course Shane. You might never even call this beautiful thing a big ‘ole pussy!” Negan replied delivering a large blow to Daryl’s ass.

The man on the table moaned out.

“How many hits should your gorgeous ass take for letting Rick touch you without my permission?”

“I don't know because you kinda gave him permission beforehand.” Daryl sassed.

“Oh he wants to play, that’s not usually how it goes with an audience.” Negan spanked his ass harder.

“How many licks? Don't make this harder or those beads are gonna take longer to get in your greedy, enlarged hole. Are you even gonna be able to feel it bitch?”

“No sir I won’t. You've used my ass up but this punishment usually goes for fifteen licks but at the end of the day it’s always your choice. You decide.”

“My smart little boy.” Negan praised and rubbed his sore ass.

“Usually there’s an agreement on licks but ultimately I decide. Daryl should never decide his punishment or how much of it there is. There can be negotiations such as do I let Daryl take the paddle or a flogger. Does Daryl deserve swats or not to cum for a week which would be very cruel but at the end of the day all punishments are made by you Shane.”

Negan stalked around the corner and pulled Daryl’s head up forcefully but then kissed him calmly, his tongue taking time to taste across Daryl's dry lips before diving in.

“You good sweetie?”

“Yeah.” Daryl huffed.

Negan left to go to a small fridge and pulled out two waters. He opened one taking a large sip before bringing it to Daryl’s lips.

“Don’t be too proud to not stay hydrated huh?”

Daryl nodded and swallowed down half the water. Negan opened the other bottle and nudged it at Shane.

“Take care of your property.”

Shane wasn't sure what he was supposed to do exactly, Rick seemed fine but he kissed Rick and massaged his shoulders briefly before putting the bottle to his lips and holding it as Rick took a larger swallow then he thought he would have.

“Rick knows Daryl's fine but reassure him Shane.”

Swallowing thickly suddenly wanting his own sip Shane looked at Negan who had his arms crossed before turning to Rick. He pet his curls then squeezed his neck.

“Negan’s good to Daryl, he’s taking care of him just like he needs him to. You know this is what they both want. When he’s done he will take care of him, make sure he feels fine before he puts him to bed. We have all the time in the world to decide what we want and just like Daryl’s agreed to everything he’s doing right now and so much more you will never do anything you don't want to because I love you so much and i would never hurt you like Negan would never hurt Daryl.”

Rick nodded, a smile bloomed as he exhaled deeply. Shane kissed his forehead and pulled Rick across his side.

“Damn poetry Shane.” Negan tugged on his heart.

It should have sounded stupid or appeared mocking but he knew Negan was being sincere.

“Daryl had some shit lovers before me, they either beat him or treated his ass like a fancy ass cupcake didn’t they?”

Negan rubbed across Daryl’s hole.

“Yes sir.”

“After Daryl's shit past he needed someone to tell him what he needed and when he needed it. You think I don't hold him tight at night and read to him where every touch is nothing but tender and soft? I do. But most nights all he’s really begging for is to have his pussy fucked out until it feels like it will drop right off.”

With that Negan spanked is ass. “Enough of this talking shit.”

Negan rubbed his ass and slipped two fingers in running them along swollen flesh. “Fifteen per our agreement.”

Rick and Shane watched as Negan spanked Dary’s ass in a series of ranging hits. There were fifteen of them but some smaller and bigger blows, many across his cheeks but sometimes dead center across his hole.

Daryl groaned apologizing near the end as his legs buckled down and he humped against air obviously cumming though his cock was restrained.

“That’s okay baby.” Negan pet across the back of his knee caps. “Not everything is a punishment right? That was just too good for ya.”

Negan gave him more water that he drank until empty then he moaned. 

“Permission to speak Negan?”

“Of course darling.” Negan answered as he lubed up a string of beads.

“Like he said Rick we talked things out but he let me try lots of things, I chose puppy play just like I choose that side of the wall at work.”

Negan pushed one large bead into Daryl’s ass with no resistance. Rick and Shane watched as he pushed six more beads in with no effort. Each one shiny with lube and with a string between it. Rick had used beads before but the balls were joined and different sizes though the biggest was much smaller than this set.

There was resistance on the last ball and Negan lubed it up more and pushed his fingers inside. His thick fingers slipped in easily so Shane figured it was more about the length of the beads than the width.

“Feel too full?” Negan asked.

“No sir.”

At that Negan fingered into his ass and pushed on the inner beads.

“Push out baby.”

When he did so the ball slipped in and Negan slapped his ass softly.

“Beads are damn complicated and you can end up spending lots of money on no results. Some have joined balls and others a string connecting them which we prefer. They should never be nylon strings or anything you aren't able to disinfect. Common sense but still I feel I must say it. If you use them you have to find what Rick likes. All small beads or big, ones that vary in size going bigger or smaller as they slip out his ass. A few beads or a lot, some even roll around in there because there's a smaller ball inside. That can be very damn sexy to hear. It’s a fucking hassle finding it all out.”

“Positon.” Negan snapped his fingers.

Daryl’s fingers slipped across the table as he sat on two legs and sat up straight.

“Another problem is angle and time. Pulling them all out or pleasing him while one goes out at a time and Daryl doesn’t feel a damn thing if he’s laying on his back or stomach, I could push and pull beads in all day and he’d feel shit. It takes a lot of testing to figure it all out.”

“How long did it take us?” Negan asked Daryl as he teased his full rim.

“About three months to find a good pair and another four before I really liked it.” Daryl said as he dipped down a bit.

“Time.” Negan nodded.

He pulled on bead out and kissed Daryl.

“Pinch your nipples.”

Daryl pinched them watching Negan. The man pulled all the beads out in one go making Daryl pant and groan. Rick watched Daryl grunt and pull on a nipple as Negan slipped all the beads back in, the last slipping in with no problem. Negan stood behind Daryl so they could see and fiddled with Daryl's cage as he pulled the beads out slowly. The anal beads slipped in two more times with the second go even slower and the last a fast drag that had Daryl pushing his ass down.

“Now he’s wanting something more.” Negan chuckled.

Negan went away again returning with two dildos, one double sided like two girls would use that was slimmer. The other was thick and probably seven inches. He also had a toy Shane knew of now, the torpedo 180.

“Daryl's only got one more in him so good news Rick! You pick!”

Negan showed Rick the unicorn dildo and thought Shane should see how the Torpedo 180 went but Rick seemed more at ease and he thought he should decide the last play of the day. This was mostly about him he felt though educating Shane was a good thing.

“Choose wisely.” Negan winked at Rick like they had a secret.

Rick looked at both inspecting, it was easy to figure out both the dildos would go into Daryl's ass at once but the torpedo was thick and vibrated, he turned to Negan.

“Can I turn it on?”

“Good boy, you can.” Negan was happy to see he was catching on quick.

It turned on and the speed went full throttle quickly as he turned the knob, it was faster than any toy he ever had and he thought Daryl would like it but he touched the long slender dildo and thought about how deep it could go. Stepping back to Shane he looked at Daryl who seemed to be begging, a look as though he could telekinetically tell Rick what to choose.

“The two dildos.”

Negan smirked knowingly. “Well did Rick choose well?”

Daryl nodded as he pushed his ass back. 

“Yes, yes.” Daryl answered too happily.

“Simmer down, I’ll take it all away if you don't learn manners.” Negan smacked his ass hard with a palm.

“I’m sorry. Yes sir.”

“It’s alright.” Negan touched his hole and looked to Rick.

“Such a smart pup you are, Daryl prefers this.” Negan said and lubed up the dildos.

Negan toyed with his ass, twisting the smaller dildo around making sure the head of it nudged against Daryl's rim as it was pushed in and out. Shane groaned at the toy being shoved completely in Daryl's hole and at Negan’s instruction Daryl pushed it out, it was a series of actions where the toy was hidden from view and re emerged in Negan’s hands.

“So fucking good to me baby.” Negan groaned, the first time he showed reaction to what he did to Daryl.

He pushed the toy in further and fished into Daryl's ass pulling it out. “That is so damn hot.”

Negan moaned with Daryl in unison.

“Wish it was my dick?” Negan rutted against the table and pushed the toy back in.

“Yes sir, it’s the best.” Daryl answered as he wiggled his ass.

“Damn straight!” Negan smacked his ass hard. 

Negan pushed the larger dildo in pausing mid length to pull it out and back in. Daryl's hand formed a fist as he groaned and pushed back. Shane pulled Rick to a better spot and watched as the toy slinked all the way into Daryl's hole.

“Push it out baby.” 

Daryl pushed and after awhile the toys shot and into Negan’s waiting hand.

“So fucking nasty.” Negan spanked the abused hole and moaned.

The smaller toy was pushed in his ass and Negan pushed the other in behind it and Rick felt the cock ring get too tight, he squeezed Shane’s hand in want. Negan whistled, pushing the toy in further and pet Daryl's rim keeping his finger around the rest of the to keep its place. Rick watched it hang out limply as Negan prodded inside Daryl's ass and moaned. The toy was pushed in deeper before Negan grabbed Daryl's cheek hard, pinching and kneading it as he thrusted the toy in and out too fast.

Daryl's ass started to dip as he cried out.

“Come on work that ass.”

At Negan’s permission Daryl pumped his perky ass back and forth feeding the toy in and out of his hole and whined. His ass was tan and bubbly as he backed up his legs and fucked on it harder.

“I didn't tell you to move ya little bitch.” Negan smacked his hole after he pulled the toy out completely.

But then it was slammed back in and Negan pushed on Daryl’s knee, allowing him to work the toy in and out again. Daryl grunted, sweat gleaming down his body and he whined heavily when Negan pulled the toy out and fingered at his gaping hole.

“Give me my other toy.”

Daryl pushed then pushed some more straining as he tried. 

“Hmm like that today? If that pussy can’t get it out maybe we should go to bed. Try again tomorrow.”

Daryl whimpered but Negan smiled. He came to Daryl’s front and kissed him.

“I'm just playing. You've been a good boy showing off that beautiful ass of yours tonight. I think that deserves a reward.” 

Negan got his key and unlocked Daryl's cock, tugging on his collar to kiss him harshly. Shane stepped over with Rick seeing how red and swollen his cock was, wet with precum and angry. Rick was in awe, a need in his chest he couldn’t place making him stare more at Daryl’s tag.

“On your stomach.” Daryl panted, his fingers getting dangerously close to his dick but he didn't touch it.

“Good boy.” Negan touched his slit tenderly, nothing but a butterfly brush. 

Daryl shuddered and panted, tears coming to his eyes.

“It’s okay baby, I gotcha. I always gotcha.”

“I know.” Daryl said in a cry.

Negan put on a black glove like it was needed, letting it soak in white lube and spread his fingers, the substance stringing across the fingers of his glove. He touched Rick’s face winking as the lube smeared across his face.

“You're a pretty one too.” Negan said sweetly.

Rick’s knees buckled as Negan left him. Negan pushed his hand inside Daryl’s ass pushing further until he was elbow deep. Daryl groaned, his knees wanting to join but Negan spread them with one hand. And pushed in deeper.

“Deepest damn pussy I ever seen.” Negan muttered.

“Oh! Nope still looking.” Negan teased as if he had almost discovered it.

Negan’s hand thursted in deeper and he moaned. “Yep got it.”

Daryl squirmed as Negan’s arm slowly dragged across his walls pushing back some before pulling out more, it was too much and he groaned, his knees coming together once more.

“Negan please. Let me cum.” He begged.

Negan spanked underneath his bent knee and pushed in further making sure the toy wiggled to touch both sides of his walls as he pulled out further.

“No I want you to come as I finger you.”

Daryl whined and looked at Rick, his face flushed and sweat driven, his hand so close to his cock but he only swallowed.

“Yes sir.”

The toy and Negan’s arm still teased before Shane who had dragged Rick back to Daryl’s ass watched Negan’s arm and the toy pull out.

“So fucking ripe, you're so done.” Negan moaned.

His gloved fingers rubbed Daryl's abused hole.

“Push out baby.”

Daryl did so. His ass puffy but somehow not budding as he moaned and Negan’s two fingers pushed inside at one edge. Daryl groaned when ungloved fingers slipped in on the other side and stretched him apart.

“Look at that fucking gape.” Negan moaned.

He pulled Daryl's ass apart further pushing two fingers in fully then playing with his inner rim shallowly. He crooked four fingers and thrusted in fully before pushing his entire fist in.

“Cum Daryl and give me a big load.”

Daryl groaned and panted pushing back with no permission as Negan’s knuckles brushed against his rim plopping in and out fast. With one final inhale Daryl gasped and squirted across his stomach.

“Nice, too good to me.” Negan’s cooed petting his hole.

Negan took Daryl’s seed and deposited it inside his used hole then he unzipped his pants exposing his long, wide dick.

“On your knees so I can fuck you.” 

A button was pressed and the table lowered and Daryl moved fast, Negan pushed into his hole and fucked in long and deep. He pulled Daryl’s hair and spanked his thighs and ass as he smacked in hard. Daryl screamed as he shoved the smaller dildo in with his dick and trusted deeper.

“Such a dirty used up whore you are. You like it that way don't you?” Negan yanked on his hair.

“Yes!” Daryl screamed, the “sir” all but forgotten as he pumped back moaning as he came again too fast.

“Did I tell you to do that?” Negan gripped his hair and fucked in harder, Daryl’s body shifting back and forth with the pumps.

“No sir, I’m sorry.”

“Makes me so fucking hard!” Negan groaned and pressed his fingers in, running them across Daryl's walls causing Daryl to gasp repeatedly.

Biting into Daryl's back Negan came hard inside and pulled out, his hand pushed into Daryl's ass too far and retrieved the toy.

Negan didn’t travel far to pull out a large red butt plug deemed the butt pounder Rick had seen at the shop and lubed it up and then lubed it again. Rick bit his lip barely restrained, ready for a deep fuck as Daryl's ass took most of the plug in and with some gentle pressure it literally snapped into the place. The red base of the plug too big that Rick wondered if Daryl would be able to move.

He did though onto his knees at Negan’s instructions and drank an entire bottle of water.

“I think it’s about time to call it a night.” Negan said as he pet Daryl’s drench soaked hair.

Negan washed his hands, Rick watched Daryl pant sated. The man had enough energy to nod him a goodbye as Negan retrieved a small bottle of lube.

The two men followed Negan out into the hallway where a few doors down he opened a simple room and handed Shane some lube.

“I know you two are hot and bothered but make it ten minutes tops and I’ll come back to say goodbye.”

Shane slammed the door shut in record speed stripping Rick first then himself. Rick already put his arms to the small bed and bent over trying to finger his hole dry. He moaned when Shane drizzled lube down his crack as he all but prepared himself alone.

“We’re gonna have to have a talk about control and you doing that by yourself later but right now I need you.”

Rick sighed as Shane pressed into him, his head not teasing him as he pressed in balls deep and started to fuck into Rick in deep thrusts.

“Take that ring off.”

Rick had forgot about it and gasped as the plastic pulled off and he spread his ass further knowing he would cum untouched. Shane’s teeth nipped into his neck and sharp kisses littered his back as Shane pulled all the way out and slammed back in. Rick’s back hurt as his dick slapped across the bed in a fast rhythm. 

Groaning at Shane pushing some fingers inside and fucking him deeper Rick released onto the bed. Shane grabbed his hips and fucked into him harder, his nails digging deep into Rick’s flesh. As his boy squeezed down on his working dick, Rick’s lush insides chocking his dick had Shane came inside him fully sheathed.

“Damn.” Shane laughed not pulling out.

“I wish we had time for you to fuck me again.” Rick sighed.

Shane pulled out and dressed watching as Rick didn’t move from his position.

“I’m not cleaning you up, when we get home I’m gonna fuck you again, Fuck your dirty ass so hard you forget your name.”

“Promise?” Rick shuddered happy when Shane pulled him up and dressed him.

He could feel Shane’s essence start to leak into his boxers and he felt more content than he had in a long while.

Negan didn't knock as he walked in and whistled. “I guess I missed the good bits.”

He threw a water at Shane and walked them downstairs.

“Daryl’s almost passed out but he mentioned a puppy date. Give me your number and I’ll tell you what Rick needs. Hope you like collars Rick.”

Negan pulled out his phone giving it to Shane to add his number without either agreeing to the date, they guessed this was gonna become a thing. Shane didn't want to say no but knew there was no way he could if he wanted to as Negan loomed over him expectantly as he put the number in.

Negan ranked his eyes over Rick as he took back the phone, Rick shuddered feeling like Negan was undressing him with his eyes which he was.

“You picked a good one Shane and you.” Negan took Shane’s chin and leaned in almost as if to kiss him. “Too bad I can’t fuck you hard, you might decide you want it.”

“As if.” Shane scoffed, his confidence not as strong as usual.

Negan smirked, a look as if he knew Shane’s real thoughts then he shoved them to the door.

“Good night boys and drive safe. Just to let you know Daryl’s gonna be paying tomorrow for that little stunt when I fucked him. Always a reprimand when they get out of line Shane!” Negan bellowed as he leaned back before shutting the door.

“That was…” Rick started.

“Amazing.” Shane laughed, finishing Rick’s exact thoughts.

Inside Negan walked to his bedroom, as Shane was fucking Rick he had already cleaned his boy up the best he could with a wet rag and carried him to bed thinking in a few years he might be too old for this shit, the carrying Daryl part.

He slipped into bed and kissed Daryl whose eyes were closed but still awake. Daryl kissed him back before turning on his side for Negan to spoon him like they did every night.

“Thank you for taking care of me Negan.”

Negan kissed his hair though it was sweaty and settled down lower wrapping a leg around him. He would kill for his boy, wished he could because his bastard dad deserved a miserable death he didn't get though the booze got him in the end.

Squeezing Daryl harder he enveloped him with his body.

“Thank you for letting me love you Daryl.”

With a tiny smile Daryl realized Negan knew he had Daryl fell asleep safe and warm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The puppy date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think of my puppy play, this is new to me.
> 
> I really wanted to do the how Daryl met Negan as my chapter 2 but that would mean y’all would have to wait another week for me to post either. I’m so nice!

It had been a shit week, make that three weeks. Negan texted Shane about hanging out but life got in the way. Between Abraham being sick and Rick taking his shifts along with already rotating weekends they didn’t have time. The plugs got bigger and he fucked Rick deeper, stretching him wider with his fingers than ever before but even sex was hard to manage.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” Rick sighed, his exhaustion at full max.

Shane knew it was more though, seeing a child with bruises down her neck, her eye almost black. They had already made two house calls in a week to Carol’s, an repeated stop in their job. She would always say everything was fine. Carol was frail and bruised at every call, timid as a house cat and her voice haunted Shane. Her words were staged, practiced to a t. Excuses that a movie playing too loudly and that’s what the neighbors heard the screams of, Ed was yelling at the football game he recorded, the abusing hits were that of another neighbor. Ed was a perfect, doting husband.

“It’s okay if you're not.” If Shane was haunted then Rick was hurt. 

Sophia, Carol’s daughter had more bruises than ever today. 

“But I am!” Rick snapped.

“Hey.” Shane rubbed his elbow.

It wasn’t something he would usually allow but Rick was grieving at something they couldn’t control. Rick and him had a friend like that growing up. He was skiittish and always hungry, the first to help though shy. Rick himself could have had that life...Thank God their friend got out of it but Shane could say that was the sole reason they chose their profession.

“We’re both off tomorrow, we should call Negan tonight and make plans.”

Rick perked up. “I thought you said you just wanted to relax this weekend, maybe watch some old movies on dvd’s.”

“Well I think it’s best I give my baby some friend time.”

Rick smiled but when Shane turned he missed the quiver of his lips, the way his eyes turned misty with nervousness.

“Come on bed time.”

Shane shooed Rick up the stairs, taking one glance at the dog items he brought. He hoped Rick would sleep tonight where he hadn’t before.

Rick settled into Shane’s side sniffing his armpit as he tried to relax. 

“Let's call him now.”

“Now?” Rick didn't think he would actually call tonight. 

‘What if?’ He thought distracted by the ringing of Shane’s phone.

He bit his lip listening as Negan picked up the phone.

“Negan’s palace. You wanna fuck it, we have it.”

Shane had not talked much to Negan on the phone but rolled his eyes waiting for the giggle that happened right then.

“So I know it’s last minute but I remember you saying that your friend Simon ran the store most weekends and Rick and I thought we could head up.”

“Well shit! I’m glad you called this late. Little Doobie would be so hyper I wouldn’t sleep if I told him this news.”

“Doobie?” Shane asked confused.

“Yeah Daryl doesn’t really like to be called his name when a pup.”

Shane nodded then remembered Negan couldn't see him. “Right well it’s been a bad week, I was thinking we could maybe have some fun.”

“Well I don’t think seeing two puppies running around barking is tantalizing, I’d rather see you do some other stuff but I’ll take what I can get.” Negan only half teased.

“Right. I figured we could come for the day but wouldn’t be there until two, we need to rest. Then we can get a hotel and head back Sunday.”

“Whoah, whoah, whoah. Hold your mouth cutie. There’s no hotels when you visit me. You stay here.”

Shane wasn’t sure what to say because he didn’t like being called cute. He called Rick that and that’s the only time he heard the word but then it happened.

“Yes sir.”

Negan snickered then moaned into the phone low. “Well tell Rick to practice perking up that cute little ass to wag it. Remember your stuff and my texts.”

Shane hadn’t read the first text on how to help Rick settle into being a puppy but yawned. “Okay good night Negan.”

Rick was already asleep when he hung up so he drifted off as he imagined how Rick would look as a puppy.

“Come on Rick we should've been gone an hour ago.” 

Rick dragged his feet carrying both their travel mugs of coffee and put them in the car. Shane threw their bags in the trunk and the puppy gear in the back seat. Rick turned to look at it, compelled to do so but then he turned to Shane and smiled taking a sip of his coffee.

“Ready babe?” Shane kissed him, a single peck.

“Yeah.” Rich answered with slight worry.————————————————————-  
It was at a stop light an hour later that Rick pulled on his collar and looked back in the seat for the tenth time.

“Do you not want this?”

Shane was concerned because Rick had been talking less and fidgeting, it wasn’t something he did unless he was feeling down or antsy.

“No, I’m happy to see Daryl. And Negan.” He tacked on.

The light turned green and Shane let it drop.

Turning into Negan’s driveway Shane went ahead and got their stuff out but froze at Rick sitting in his seat fiddling with his empty tumbler.

“Rick!”

He looked up and grinned but it became a frown as he stepped out and took a travel bag. Taking one more glance at the items in the back seat he followed Shane.

Shane knocked at the door perplexed by the human barking that was accompanied by an growl. It hit him suddenly what that meant when the door opened and Negan who was just in his pajamas smirked. 

“Rick my beauty.” He kissed Rick’s hand then shook Shane’s firmly.

Shane pulled his hand back with too much effort, Negan was pissed apparently then Daryl barked again higher pitched.

“Doobie shut up!” 

At that Daryl came up and sniffed at Shane, his face a full pout before he sat and peered up at Rick. He looked confused but he growled.

“Bad dog!” Negan smacked his rear, Daryl whined before running off to the the living room.

Shane tried to process it but couldn’t even speak to ask why the fuck Daryl was naked and wearing a bunny plug if he was indeed a pup. The reason why was Rick gasped when Negan yanked him forward and looked into his eyes. To Rick it felt like Negan was peering into his soul to see something only Rick knew was there and he tried to step back but Negan squeezed his neck.

“Doobie! Pssh!” Negan fussed at another growl.

Daryl cane over at a snap and sat in perfect posture. “Doobie make sure Rick get’s comfortable and get him his bone.”

Daryl ran off, too fast on four legs to deliver Rick his bone from their last visit.

“Us men are going to play. Rick don’t do what you don't want to but of course we don’t condemn nudity.” Negan undressed him with his eyes.

Shane followed Negan then groaned at being tugged by the ear, the air around him suffocating as Negan opened a bottle of scotch and filled a glass, downing it before refilling it and handing another filled glass to Shane.

“What the fuck? The actual fuck Shane?”

“What?” Shane couldn’t meet his eyes though he wasn’t sure what he did wrong.

“Did you not read the texts? Oh boy, of course you haven’t.”

Shane went to answer but was cut off. “You told me Rick was tired, you were tired. I’m sure it’s been a stressful week but instead of letting him unwind you pull him up here for his first puppy date as a damn man?”

“I...” Shane stammered.

Negan snapped his fingers commanding silence. “He should have been a damn puppy jumping out your car Shane. He could have been unloading his feelings into a blank phase of nothingness. Your windows rolling down freeing him of burden, that wind slipping through his hair would have made him so damn happy instead of the hot mess that came to my door.”

Rick had been a puppy for nearly an hour before. He did seem more carefree in that time, it was a lot for Shane to take in. When he snapped out of it to see Daryl’s ass owned it was followed by a difficult week. It hit Shane at once. He knew he was shit so he gulped his whiskey

The week has been bad for Shane too but he was less sensitive

“I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking. I should have read the texts even if it had been a long week. He deserved more and I should always put him first.”

“Atta boy.” Negan slapped the table.

“Acceptance of your failures, a good lesson. Keep it up and you can be like me. Which means you rarely fuck up.” Negan smirked.

Shane didn’t think Negan would be the man to admit he messed up but he was finding out there was more to Negan that his first perceptions.

“Now go in there, open your bag and invite Rick to do what he wants. He may just want to drop to your feet and watch Daryl play but I doubt that.”

They walked back, Shane detouring to grab the puppy goods from the car. Negan waited until he returned to open the living room double doors, they were slightly cracked and Shane let out a quiet amused laugh that despite the small opening Daryl was inside. Daryl was laying down and licking at a bone. Rick watched from a chair, Shane wondered if he slipped in like Daryl or closed to door almost completely as he entered. Rick’s legs were wide apart, his mouth slacked open with baby blues in awe of Daryl’s actions.

His lover shifted and breathed in shallowly.

“Hey baby.” 

Rick straightened up at Shane's voice and looked his way, a smile all teeth greeted him but the look in his eye became sturdy as he stood.

“Hey.” Rick said, putting a nervous hand to the back of his neck and eyeing the bag.

Shane put a hand on his shoulder frowning at how tense he was, Rick’s smile was forced as Rick straightened up more and nodded at Negan.

“I see Doobie is having fun!” Negan stalked forward.

Daryl rose on all fours and ran to him, rubbing his nose over Negan’s knees he let out a playful bark.

“Playing alone today?” Negan asks his pup.

Daryl’s eyes went wide, turning sad and shook his head no before scratching at his neck unlike a human would.

“Stop! You don’t want them to think you have fleas.” Negan joked and patted his head.

“What are we going to do today? Play cards or something? We brought some wine remember.” Rick wanted to please Shane.  
Rick reminding Shane that broke Daryl’s moment with his master.

Shane looked back to Negan who crossed his arms, a sure sign he wasn’t agitated with Shane.

“Baby you're supposed to play with Daryl remember?”

Shane was waiting for him to get down on all fours to chew the green bone that was a few steps away but instead Rick smiled awkwardly and walked to Daryl.

“Umm Good dog.” Rick pet Daryl’s hair and stepped back to look at him.

Daryl’s face was slack as a pup, everything flowing through him relieved energy and then he growled at Rick.

He was more than pissed at Rick, Daryl had never had a friend. Negan told him for weeks Rick would come back to play, that they could run outside as pups. He went from being upset at Rick judging him to happy he finally had a friend, potentially a brother and pup friend but now Rick was acting weird. Daryl understood Rick was sad and was awkward at being a pup but it wasn’t how Rick acted last time. It wasn’t fair.

Rick pet him again so Daryl growled again, he wanted to bite Rick. If he was human he would hiss at him, shove him for being this way because he felt lied to. Maybe Rick thought it was funny to look at him like this, their last visit a trick by the man where he was just acting like he wanted Daryl’s bone, one he really wanted for himself later on but was nice and shared.

“Stop boy!” Negan tugged on his collar and smacked his ass hard. “Manners!”

Rick looked sad, a sheen coming to his eyes but not yet lost to tears. Daryl was confused.

The pup hardly had time to process it when Negan ran out the room yanking Shane behind him and slamming the door with a thud. Daryl shuddered reminiscing how his pa banged on everything, slamming his own doors every day growing up. He hated that, he shook his head as if to release that image out and turned his head to ignore the ass in the room, Rick. His bone would be enough like before.

Shane wouldn’t like it if he was a puppy, possibly leave him. Shane always controlled things, let Rick know what he wanted and the whole way over they talked about work and other stuff, their visit with their new friends but they didn't talk about him being a puppy. The bag in the back seat taunted him, he wanted to touch the toys, run his weary fingers through the soft teddy that squeaked but Shane kept talking. The collar was in the bag, a shiny paw print tag with nothing printed on it yet gleaming in the sun.

Rick was convinced the black leather collar would feel good around his neck, the tiny metal paw tag cool to his skin if it touched it. Shane didn't want it though, he’d rather be home but knew Rick needed friends. Human friends only. 

Sophia entered his mind, how the little girl was probably watching her mom being beaten on right now or worse she was being abused, maybe unconscious and bleeding on the floor. The look Ed gave them as he walked by, cruel but smirking at Carol’s answers reminded him of his own dad. Rick’s dad never hit him but he could see the contained rage behind his eyes when Rick fucked up, that happened a lot as a kid and even now. He expected the heavy smack of his dad’s large hand across his cheek so many times growing up but it never happened. Instead his dad got angry at him and his mom one day and claimed he was going to the store just to never come back.

Shivering in a warm room Rick sat down remembering how he met Shane. Rick was new to the school after moving to Georgia and forgot his pencil, Shane slammed two down on his desk and smiled. At lunch the boy shared his sweet cake with Rick and whispered in his ear jokingly. Another boy who shoved Rick earlier in the day when he was rushing to his first class sat at the table with them and became his friend. It was only first grade but Shane was the leader and everyone followed his example.

Shane was the ringleader of their group of friends every year, by High School their friends were a lunch table long. The roudiest group, the one’s the girls giggled at and shared secrets about. Over the years ten or twenty friends in one thing never changed. Shane Walsh was deservingly the cockiest one of them all, the one who caused them to make stupid decisions. Illegal pranks his suggestion or the one always in detention but also Rick’s best friend. Full table or not Rick always sat by him, his seat marked.

Once in ninth grade Rick got sick, was out a week coughing and hacking. Shane called to check up on him and delivered his homework to his doorstep every day to be taken to him by his momma. Shane was a true best friend, cheering Rick up when his dad left though he was secretly relieved. The boy held him at night wiping away his tears when his Aunt Jada died and Rick couldn’t wait to go back to school and see him.

Wednesday came and Rick tried his best to get his lunch tray and not practically run to Shane, their classes were different and with Rick being late that morning he didn't see Shane before class. His saunter slowed, he was a stumbling mess as he saw two friends on both sides of Shane. A few of the boys cracked up at Shane’s joke, his voice loud enough that all the other students could hear it. A teacher frowned but didn’t reprimand him. He would only be six seats away from Shane and that had to be okay so he put his tray down, telling himself not to cry because he was too old to embarrass himself. One leg went over the seat and Rick sat down then he heard Shane yell.

“Move it Glenn!”

The boy sitting beside Shane moved quickly when Shane whistled. “Come on Rick.”

Rick contained a smirk, his threatening tears forgotten as he took his rightful place. Shane pat his thigh, the first time Rick felt a sexual pull from their touching.

“Come on Rick, you know where your seat is.”

Whenever Rick missed a day after that the seat next to Shane was empty until he sat down in it again.

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose and sniffled. His mom died a few years back, he was an only child. Though he had family he was still close with them and other friends like Glenn but he couldn’t loose Shane. Nothing he did since they finally confessed their real feelings made him feel Shane would desert him, no fight bad enough he felt scared of that but laying on a floor chewing a bone felt oddly freeing. It also made him feel like Shane would leave him. It was too new. 

“I love Shane too much Daryl.” Rick whispered.

Impending doom of losing Shane and Sophia being beaten laced his brain in sadness as he leaned down.

Daryl perked up at his name, he’d rather it be his other one. “Daryl” was usually ignored in this state except for if Negan called it which was rare. But he saw that look on Rick’s face. It was one he wore three years ago faced with the conclusion life would never get better but he had to live it.

Daryl walked over and licked Rick’s hand, the man looked at him sadly and pet his head. “I wish I could be more like you, have it together.”

If only Daryl could speak right then he would tell him he didn’t and that times always got better when your master loved you unconditionally. Rick was sad but Daryl already knew it: Shane was there for him and wasn’t going anywhere.

“What kind of shit week did ya’ll really have? No time to talk. Shit Shane!” Negan paced.

Shane knew better than to talk and took a seat when Negan forced him down into it, the store owner paced some more. “Did you tell him it was okay for him to be a puppy?”

Shane sighed, waiting to see if he was really supposed to talk. When Negan didn't scowl or talk more he started. “He chewed on a damn bone and ate out of a bowl the last visit. I gave him his wine to drink. Isn’t that acceptance?”

“Verbal acceptance Shane. You have to keep communication open. Rick is like Daryl. He doesn't like to talk sometimes but you have to do that for him.” Negan poked his chest.

“I’m new to this okay? He was acting like a dog, I brought the shit. We came here for this for fuck’s sake. Shouldn’t that be enough?”

“No because he’s scared.”

“Rick’s never scared.” Shane groaned.

Negan crossed his arms and glared. “Really?”

Sure Rick cried, he lost his dad and favorite aunt, even his mother. He had even been shot on duty but Rick always carried it with stride. The man shot perps when justified, was the head on drug stings in their small town. He wasn’t weak but then Shane froze. 

Shane helped Rick through each loss, told him he was strong. He whispered to his friend and held him tight. When he got shot they weren’t together like that but Shane visited him daily, helped him get dressed and with physical therapy. When Shane worked another case and was worried about retaliation because Rick was dealing with a drug bust everything worked out fine but too many nights Rick came to him to vent, drank a beer where his head laid on Shane’s shoulders. It was when Shane admitted he first loved Rick but he didn’t say a thing because Rick Grimes wasn’t gay.

Shane was Rick’s rock and didn’t see it until now how much he helped him cope with things.

“Well shit.”

Negan rubbed his shoulders, the rough rubs becoming less aggressive. “See?” 

For a smart man Shane could be dumb.

Shane walked back in the living room, Negan following him for once instead.

Daryl was rubbing his face across Rick’s legs and licking his face. Rick looked so sad and that hurt Shane. 

“Rick.”

When Rick heard Shane’s voice he rose too quickly, his posture hunched. “Hey.”

He was upset, Shane came over and kissed him chastely. “Let’s talk.”

Rick lets himself be lead to Negan’s kitchen thankful that their friend didn't follow them though that would shock him, Negan was respectful afterall.

“You okay?”

Shane had that accessing look, the one Rick couldn't hide from but he lied anyway.

“Yeah.”

“You know I don’t care right? Daryl’s in there acting like a dog and it’s weird but hell you did it last time we came here.”

Rick cringed at Shane saying “weird”, it stung and he wanted to find a believable lie to mask his dilemma. He wasn't sure what that lie was but he exhaled and then Sophia and Carol came to his mind.

Five months of calls, the most the precinct went without a check in was a week and it scared Rick more than getting the calls. It wasn’t always him and Shane who took it but by now word had spread and the entire precinct updated one another on the welfare checks because it would probably happen, the call coming in that one or both of them were dead.

Rick swallowed not sure if he was more angry that he was fixating on them now then the conversation Shane expected them to have it that he wanted to be a pup so bad.

“Rick.” Shane’s tone turned soft.

“What?” It was rude but wringing his fingers together was a tell so he fixed himself a glass of water to occupy his hands.

Rick was too proper as a teen, Shane had to prod him for intel on the girls he slept with and Rick was always in love with them first. As a cocky teen it made Shane want to puke. Rick was always two things in life a prude, well up until he got with Shane and overly polite.

Rick sipping on the water, his hands tracing over the rim of the glass had Shane slumping because it was worse than Rick’s shaking voice or trembling hands. Rick always asked politely for anything at a hosts home.

“If you want to go home that’s okay and if you want to be a puppy that’s okay too Rick. Do you think I would ever take what you want away from you?”

Rick had to understand.

“Do you think I would ever do anything you don't like?” Rick countered but he sounded defeated, even scared.

Shane walked up to him and brushed away straying curls, he needed a haircut bad. “Do you think I would ever not like a thing that made you happy? Shit Rick I haven’t wanted a girl since you but if you told me you wanted to be a girl tomorrow I would book you a surgery and I’d still be here.”

Rick looked down at Shane’s feet, the blue shoes worn a gift from Rick himself. They were his partners favorite because they came from Rick, despite being too bright to be to Shane’s liking. 

“I can’t lose you.” Rick cried.

“Loose me? Why would you say that?”

Rick shook his head and turned, he gulped a mouthful of water before placing the glass down and rubbing the pristine counter. 

“Don’t act like you don’t know. I'm a mess, always have been. The only thing that’s ever happened bad in your life is Justin. When your brother died you were fine the next week and everytime I lost someone you had to hold me. I can’t take things and let them go like Sophia...I know you can see it when I wake up some mornings, like it’s hard just to get up and what do you do when the alarm goes off? You roll out if bed immediately and do one hundred sit ups.”

“Baby.” Shane rubbed his back.

“When you fucked me that night I didn’t think it would go somewhere, here. Everything we’ve done since you’ve suggested and yeah, I’ve loved it all but I can't have you look at me like that.” It terrified Rick that he could disappoint Shane.

“Like what?”

“Like I’m sick or messed up. Different than you imagined..” Rick hung his head.

“Rick.” Shane hugged him from behind. “Those mornings you don’t want to get up did you not do it for me? You say I knew how you felt so did you ever see me look at you with disgust? I love you. If anything would make me run from you it wouldn’t be this. If you wanted to dump me tomorrow I would let you go because what you want matters most baby. This isn’t gross, isn’t a deal breaker. I love you and I would never have spent two hundred dollars at a pet store and browsed more expensive, such kinky things online if I wasn’t down for it.”

Rick listened to every word, hung onto it but he bit his lip. “You don’t want this.”

“Want me to do it?”

Rick wanted Shane to elaborate but the man pulled away, he didn't hear Shane leave but he must have given up and that was okay because he should.

His heart sank and he caught himself as he almost fell, stumbling he braced the sink counter before turning around and laughing.

“Woof!” Shane was on the floor and wagging his ass. “Doggie wants to play! Woof!”

Rick laughed and hollered when he was yanked on.

“Puppy wants to hump!”

Shane was stronger than Rick so he collapsed on the floor at a bigger tug, he righted himself into a puppy stance and kissed Shane. 

“Woof woof!” Shane pawed at his dick.

Negan froze mid march and stared down. He never figured Shane to be that type, not all puppies were bottoms but Shane was more like him.

“Well shit! Do I have a room full of puppies? That leaves little to the imagination.”

‘You wish.’ Shane thought but wagged his ass.

“Woof! Come on Negan play with us.”

Shane hissed at Negan’s slap to his face, it wasn’t cruel but still hurt. “Negan will never be a puppy.”

It might would have been fun to have three pups but Negan knew Shane would never be a pup. 

“And taking as a pup is a no no.” Negan thumped Shane’s nose. 

Shane withheld an eye roll, that much was obvious by Daryl’s muteness anyway.

Play time was officially over so he stood up and pet Rick’s face.

It was then that he saw Rick’s face, it was relaxed. The dewey eyes he held all week dry as he walked a few steps in a defined posture he had only seen once before, also in Negan’s presence.

“Well fuck! I was coming to check on the lovebirds but looks like all is good.”

Negan put a choking grip around Shane’s neck and geared then towards the living room. Rick followed, slower with his age and stance. It was enough time for Negan to whisper to Shane good job and to throw Rick a toy.

Daryl was curled up licking his fingers and only paid attention ehen Rick made it in the room.

“Hey sugar.” Shane squeezed a toy bear and threw it at Rick.

Indecisive only a moment Rick took it and bit down smiling at the squeak, he tested it out a few more squeaks before bringing it to Shane.

“Good boy.” Shane eased into his role as master.

Shane threw it once and Rick retrieve it but as Shane tried to throw it again he realized Rick dropped down beside Daryl to chew his green bone.

“Let’s let the pups play.”  
—————————————————————  
Negan was boisterous, it took him two hours to show Shane his favorite toys and he could only imagine how long looking at all of them would take. They had drank and played games and it was approaching on five. Shane’s head hurt from all the do’s and don'ts of puppy play.

“Why does Daryl do the different plugs? I mean variation is fun but I saw a plastic puppy one online.”

Negan laughed too amused at the question, smiling fondly into his drink. “Well for one they’re creepy as fuck. All plastic and then looking small sticking out his ass but ultimately Daryl hates them. He loves soft things, I could make him cum by rubbing a baby blanket on his face. His first pup time I got him a puppy tail. Solid colored and ugly as fuck but what I want doesn’t matter.”

Negan leaned in. “Daryl liked the pup time but kept staring at his ass like it was an alien so I brought him this long golden brown fox tail with a white tip for the next weekend and he wiggled his ass for an hour in the mirror, no lie. Any time I get a new furry plug, well anything new in his ass really if I’m not determined to bust a nut he’s gawking at his full ass in a mirror.

Negan brushed a thumb too seductively over Shane’s. “Which brings me to our own personal rule thirty one. New ass toys are shoved in before my incoming dick welcoming because well Daryl needs time with it in his pretty ass.”

Shane started processing it all.

“Come on. I need to cook us dinner.” Negan started, it was past Daryl’s usual schedule.

Rick groaned, at some point Daryl had tackled him and pulled on his jeans. It was Saturday so he wore his favourite jeans, favorite because they were comfortable. With no belt on it didn't take long for them to be yanked down. 

Daryl licked his face and barked at him. Rick was on his back panting with a smile thinking much of nothing really except Daryl was a real pretty puppy but Shane was better looking. Shane, he really loved his partner.

A good half hour passed before Daryl tugged on his boxers. Dread filled Rick as he feared Daryl was gonna try to fuck him, he didn't want that. Not thinking was great but sex was thinking, the other had to be pleased, you had to make sure you got off, and most importantly he only wanted Shane. For now anyway.

He almost cried as Daryl pulled off his boxers but as soon as his dick met cool air Daryl turned and chewed on his bone, a good space away from Rick as if to say “you're okay, this isn’t anything big.”

They ran around chasing each other, Daryl flinching when he knocked over a chair. It worried Rick, something trying to remind him why that was a bad thing but then his instincts kicked in and he licked across Daryl’s cheek giving him his first puppy kiss to distract his friend. Daryl had given him so many today already. The chair was forgotten then as Daryl chased him and they pulled on a stuffed snake together in a tug of war.

Hours passed where Rick felt he needed to pee but oddly the toilet didn’t strike him as an option. Daryl shared his bowl of “dog food”, a mix of granola then they took a short nap. When he woke up Daryl licked up his cheeks and forehead then rested on top of him, his long brown strands moving up and down with the breathing of Rick's belly.

Rick was so happy, more content than he could remember in a long while and yet he didn't even notice. The room was warm, he didn't shiver as air hit his naked bottom. He did shudder though when the white bunny tail in Daryl’s ass grazed his ribs but Daryl moved and tossed the bear that he already secretly named Mr. Teddy at his feet.

He was calmer when Daryl tugged off his shirt by his teeth, Rick had to move and bite on the collar of it himself to get it off. He sighed when he fell to the floor rolling over in laughter when his friend shook the shirt and ripped it with his hands and teeth.

That must have been hours ago, Rick was uncomfortable because of his urge to pee when he realized the room was a mess, two more chairs tipped over and his white t shirt little pieces of fabric. The snake was dead from their tug of war, cotton fluff everywhere and Rick had to growl though minimal at Daryl when he pulled too hard on Mr.Teddy. An unspoken agreement saying it could be shared but not destroyed.

Daryl had a favourite toy too, a unstuffed lamb but the red bone was barely mint condition by the end of the afternoon. Rick groaned when Daryl leaned down to sniff at the couch, his ass spreading though that damn tail hid his hole. It was cute though, Rick snapped out of his thoughts when Daryl barked and raced over tackling him just to kiss up his face with his tongue.

Rick jolted at a warm lick to his neck, it was more wet than the other “kisses”. Daryl whined into his neck and raised his ass before smiling at him. He rolled over when the licks hit his stomach and one went lower daring a sinful sweep but then Daryl took a bite of granola. 

Yesterday Rick would think that Daryl wanted him if he did that but today he couldn’t decipher Dary’s motives as he stretched out sleepily. His bladder hurt but his eyes were heavy. 

“Hmm.” He groaned more dog like when Daryl settled down next to him.

He was almost asleep when his eyes raced open at a hard bite, Daryl had bit his side then licked at it.

“Woof!” Rick barked in warming.

That warm tongue ran down his side and then up his narrow waist. Rick’s ass arched up as Daryl’s tongue collected more spit and licked into his belly button. He hardened but didn't find it too sexual in his sleepy, puppy induced mind.

They both jumped up when suddenly Shane and Negan were standing in front of them.

Shane didn't seem offended nor hurt. More amused and Negan hit a wooden spoon across Daryl’s hand.

“Bad! Bad Doobie!”

Daryl hollered when the spoon hit his ass in a series of hard licks. Some hitting his bunny tail and others his cheeks. They turned red and Shane contemplated intervening but then they stopped.

“You know I have footage and when I wind it back which I fucking will, every damn second of it I better not see that you humped your friend one damn minute you hear me?”

Daryl shrunk back and barked lightly as if an agreement.

“Now pee time!”

Rick blushed as Shane wondered why Rick stripped.

“Ricky this is a private back yard, no neighbors.” Negan’s reassured his guests. 

The outside had soft grass, it was pretty and Daryl peed and then traveled down a few feet to relieve himself again. Rick almost fell flat on his ass pouting at Negan’s snicker as he peed behind a bucket feeling a little shame as logic tried to seep into his mushy brain. Negan seeing him naked was okay, he had to let that one go but public peeing he didn't.

He sniffed the grass barking softly and rubbed his ass across the grass, his dick twitching at small blades of grass glazing his hole. Today was just too amazing he thought. Negan yelled five more minutes and to shit by the fence if need be. That made Rick think a little more and then he got offended as Daryl smelled at the nearby bucket then hiked his leg to pee over his piss spot.

“Really?” Shane shook his head only for Negan to wank him with the same wooden spoon.

“Manners too my boy.” Then Negan whispered something more to him.

Neither pup knew he was chastising Shane, both puppies needed to feel at ease in their doings.

As they walked in and Negan locked the back door he spanked Daryl's ass. “I’m sure you been bad today with Ricky and derseve that.”

Daryl wasn’t caged and he groaned when the spoon nudged at his ass slipping towards his plugged rim.

Negan pet Rick then winked at Shane before licking up the spoon sensually. “I promise not to stir the pot with this.”

Negan let the pups now they would be cleaning the room tomorrow, a discussion on rules would occur. Negan slapped Daryl’s ass with the spoon a few more whacks and apologized to Shane and puppy Rick who hardly paid the apology attention. Negan smart as ever knew Daryl stripped Rick without Shane’s agreement.

The food was so good, boxed pasta and fast food the deputies only substance all week. Everything was homemade. White rice with gravy, cube steak, and vegetables all chipped up in pretty dog bowls. Rick was prideful when he read his bowl. “Second favorite” it read while Daryl's said “Doobie.” Rick wanted more and nosed at Shane who misjudged and gave him a sip of water. He drank it anyway and pawed at his bowl.

Negan tapped on the gravy bowl and Shane filled it up with that and rice. Rick noisily smacked on it challenging Daryl’s finesse. 

After dinner Rick’s heart sank when suddenly Daryl walked in on two legs and kissed Negan from behind as he washed the last dish. Rick wasn't ready to walk on those stairs like he did last time. As if reading his thoughts Negan tapped on the collar still in the bag that had migrated to the kitchen.

“Little pup needs his rest I think. You two’s room is next to the last fuck room you had.”

A little cough had Negan tapping on his phone and Shane looked at his own when it binged, maybe Rick should be curious but he didn't care as he wagged his ass. 

“Little pups can sleep on the bed or floor but should always have manners. You should collar him if he’s gonna stay that way for the night. It should be a big deal for him but make it light but serious. Whatever you explain to him will be okay.” Shane read the text.

Negan coughed again slightly concerned that Rick might think Shane and him were saying negative things via text.

“Night Ricky.” Negan kissed his head.

It was pleasant but just a pet kiss. Daryl pet his head next.

“Night Dog.” His voice was gruff and Rick cocked his head at the “new voice” kind of confused. 

Rick followed Shane upstairs slowly on four legs but he knew his partner wouldn’t let him fall. Sleep was something he wanted for once.

In their room Rick looked up at Shane not sure where he should sleep, would he be expected to kneel at the bed and would that be okay? He frowned at his overthinking a spit drooled out his mouth when Shane opened the bag he brought with him and pulled out the collar. Shane traced a finger down Rick’s throat then sat down sliding the tag around the metal ring of the collar.

“I love you Rick, always have. I think even when I was with Andrea and you had that thing going with Lori that I knew then I’d give my life only for you. You were always beautiful and smart, my most loyal friend. I feel I let you down because you shouldn’t have thought being a pup would matter to me.”

Rick crawled over and settled his face between Shane’s crotch, his partner laughed and spread his legs further and pet his curls. 

“Anytime you feel bad I want you to know we can talk it out, we don't have to ignore it and if you just want to do this then that’s okay too.” Shane smiled and tilted Rick’s head up.

“I kind of like this.” Shane rubbed the black collar. “Maybe I should put your name on it or mine, kind of let everyone know whi you belong to. Maybe I should make you go outside the house wearing it with my name on it huh? Let everyone know?”

Rick pinched his legs together thickening at the thought.

“I should have gotten you a tail too.”

Rick nodded and licked at Shane’s dick, not minding the crisp denim as he licked at it more.

“Being naughty without me asking?” Shane yanked Rick’s hair.

He wanted to whine when Shane pulled back his head, he gagged when fingers pushed into his mouth causing his tongue to roll back towards his throat. 

“Bad puppy.” Shane popped his shoulder.

This week Shane had spanked his thighs and ass harder and Rick loved it, wanted it to be harsher.

Disappointment ebbed into his stomach when Shane pulled his fingers out and dried them on the sheets but then he touched at Rick’s pulse pressing in and he undid the collar. Rick’s heart pounded in his chest as the leather wrapped around his neck and Shane adjusted it.

Rick swallowed, felt the collar around him, he ground his dick down on the carpet, it was too much.

“Damn and I thought I was the kinky one.”

Rick panted when Shane’s shoes came off and his feet kneaded at his leaking cock.

Shane rose up from the bed and pulled on Rick’s collar guiding him onto the mattress, Rick didn't lose his four footed stance as he crawled to the foot of the bed and rose his ass higher.

“Fuck.” Shane groaned out spanking his ass.

Rick peered down expecting his leaking dick to be making a mess of Negan’s sheets but they weren’t even wet. He shuddered at a warm finger caressing his hole, his cheeks were pried apart so Shane could blow into his tight heat. Rick pulsed, felt the tightening breaths of Shane’s throat as he watched. 

“You know I love a good show.”

Rick hissed, a sharp smack landing at his hole, it was perfect and he rutted into the mattress

“Oh no, stay still.”

Rick whined like a puppy but listened, his back arching up to deny himself pleasure. Shane opens the bag glad he brought lube, the suitcase had more things and he popped open the cap squeezing it lightly. A thin line of lube ran down Rick’s crack, Shane rubbed across his ass causing Rick to groan.

He stopped his verbal moaning wanting to stay more like a pup. Shane’s fingers prodded in adding lube at each thrust that went deeper. Rick pushed his shoulder to his ear sighing at the feel of the leather around his neck as he moved.

“Woof!” He blushed at the untended bark.

Shane only laughed then and pressed a third finger in. “Puppy like that?”

Rick’s eyes closed, his mind blanking out completely when Shane pushed his dick in to the hilt and grabbed Rick’s asscheeks. It stung in how fast his lover pushed in and out of his walls but he lowered his upper chest to the bed and arched his ass higher.

Shane smacked his dick, pulling on it hard and pressed in deeper groaning as he bit into Rick’s shoulders. Shane scratched and bit at his hips, cheeks, and back and Rick startled at his hand touching tacky sheets. He didn’t even know he came.

“Damn so hot coming without being touched but you were supposed to wait.”

Shane pulled on Rick’s collar cutting his oxygen off briefly as he was pulled up on knees. Shane fucked into him harder, his large hand pressing Rick’s spent cock against his stomach. He convulsed at the overstimulation, tried to pull away as Shane yanked on his collar again and fucked in deeper.

“Move that lazy ass!”

At the command Rick met Shane’s thrusts, his limp dick trying in vain to harden as Shane sweetly rubbed his slit then started to press it into his stomach again. Shane’s seed filled him up and the man let go of him causing him to collapse. He couldn’t think of a time he felt more sated.

He drank the bottle of water Shane pressed to his lips and sighed at the soft rag wiping his ass, antibiotic was applied to his small cuts by a q tip. He always felt it was unneeded but Shane liked to take care of him.

Shane massaged Rick’s ass and pressed a finger in smirking when Rick withered and wined. He loved playing with his filled hole.

“Come on push out.”

Shane groaned, wanting to go another round when Rick’s puckered hole pushed out his cream. He pressed it back in watching Rick grind into the sheet. It wasn’t sexual but rather happy and ready for sleep.

“Okay baby.”

Shane opened his suitcase and lubed up a plug, it would be a waste to let his essence drip out. 

“Turn around.”

Rick turned on his belly meeting his eyes to smile. Shane kissed him then lubed up the plug letting Rick take a gander at which one it was, only a medium size one but the base was pretty big. 

Shane pressed it in then kissed Rick again before standing to turn off the lights.

“Sleep where you like, how you want.”

Rick didn't stir waiting until Shane’s breath evened out. It was then that he moved pressing his nose to Shane’s armpit and sinking lower but staying on all fours. He wanted to tell Shane he loved him but he was asleep and his was a pup.

Everything was confirmed when Shane kissed his head, not asleep like he thought and his collar patted before his shoulder kissed. 

Rick slept without a worry that night.

Meanwhile Daryl cried out and Negan was happy he purchased sound proof walls for their bedroom. He knew Shane had laid into Rick hard and listening actually sounded fun but at the moment Daryl was gasping. His plug yanked out past his rim, it was so big Negan should have been gentler but his lover needed to understand stripping Rick was rude and not his place.

Daryl cried out as the dark cherry oak paddle Negan made himself spanked his ass ripening it red after four licks. 

“You do not undress Rick or anyone for that matter. You listen to my command and only do what’s told.”

Negan spanked his ass at each word driving the message home. Daryl came on himself at one more spank apologizing for what he did.

Damn. That meant he needed another punishment.

“Really and now you came?”

Daryl blushed, explaining it couldn’t be helped and really it couldn’t. Negan only fucked Daryl twice when he figured out the boy really had no control of his dick when spanked well.

“Well shit, spread out our ass. Let me see that nice hole as you clean up your mess.”

Daryl spread his cheeks, pushing out a few times as he licked up his cum.

“Good boy! My boy.” Negan cooed.

When he was done Daryl was pulled onto Negan’s side. 

“Those two make a really good pair, sexy as fuck but they got nothing on my Doobie or my Daryl.”

Every night Negan confirmed his feelings for Daryl but still his heart fluttered at the words. He was Negan’s world but Negan was his everything even at the hardest of times.


End file.
